Team VKTR
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: a new team has come to Beacon, but there is more than meets the eye to the leader of Team VKTR. What does Victor have to hide behind his silver mask and bone armor? Follow the team in the RWBY story line and whatever other stones riddle their path. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Victor

Random thought while watching RWBY of my own character going through the story. This is my crazy ass result.

Chapter 1: Victor

A man sat on the bench on an air ship bound for Beacon, well maybe 'man' is the wrong word, since Victor was barely eighteen. He had spikey brown hair and was just long enough to spike. He wore a silver mask that covered every bit of skin on his face except for his ears. His brown eyes showed through the slits in the mask and observed everyone in the air ship. His shirt was black and long sleeved with something no one had ever seen on shirt before; bones.

They looked like finger bones and there were five of them. Large enough to go from his shoulders, down his forearms and stopped at his wrists. Another went down the front to his belt line and two went from his shoulders, down his back and stopped at his belt line. Smaller bones filled in the chest area and part of the back. The bones looked like they belonged to a massive clawed creature.

He wore jeans that were originally blue, but now were nearly black with dirt and the blood of monsters. That was a reason that for Victor to attend Beacon, become a hunter, along with other reasons. He reached back and touched his custom weapon, Draco's Bane. It worked like an M-240 (heavy machine gun, for those who are not gun savvy) with an assault pack (200 rounds). He could change it into a large axe with the flip of a switch, extending the barrel and twin blades popping out.

He designed it himself and used it to cut hundreds of monsters down. He looked around the ship and observed the occupants. One of them ran over to a trash can and proceeded to throw up. "I hope I'm not stuck with him." Victor groaned in his head. Victor expected to be dealing with a mess of people straight out a beginner's school, no real combat experience.

He figured he would be carrying a team, which he was perfectly fine with. He had a TON of pent up anger he normally got out when he fought monsters. A girl sat down next to him and smiled. She had white hair that reached her shoulders and, Victor had to admit, beautiful bronze skin. Her eyes were green and she had a skinny figure.

"Hi, my name is Kaylee-Ann," she introduced "but my friends normally call me Kay, or KayKay, or Madam Talks A Lot. I really go by any of those or anything you can come up with. A lot of people call me a lot of different things, so I really just go by anything." Victor held up a finger and replied "You. Talk. Way. Too. Much. My name is Victor, if you want to know."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. I just go off on a talking spree when I get started and when I get started I just can't stop. I just go on and on and on and on for a long time with no real end in sight. I mean I don't do it on purpose I just can't stop talking! I just keep talking and talking and talking until it seems that I'm not even on the same subject I even started on. I just…"

"I get it. You talk a lot. I've already noticed that you do."

"Sorry. I just get carried away sometimes. So why are you going to beacon? I know it's to become a hunter because why else would you go to beacon other than to become a hunter? I came to be a huntress, obviously, but I wanna be a great huntress! Like one of the best in the world because that would be so badass! I just get such a rush when it comes to hunting monsters down. I guess that it is because you put your life on the line or what I just feel so amazing when I hunt monsters…"

Victor felt that he would have to get her to stop talking a lot since she just seemed to open up to him. "I joined to hunt monsters too." Victor proclaimed.

"That is so cool! Isn't amazing to hunt monsters? I think it is just awesome! I bet you are really awesome at hunting monsters. I mean, just look at you! You are the size of a Beowulf and could probably wrestle one to the ground!"

Victor stopped her again and proclaimed "Yes. I'm good at hunting monsters, but I don't plan on wrestling a Beowulf to the ground."

"Do you think I talk a lot?"

"Yes. You talk a lot."

"Sorry. You don't have to listen to me all the time, but at least pretend to listen to me."

Victor chuckled and agreed "Sure. I think we can work that out." Kaylee squealed and started talking again, but Victor was starting to learn how to tune her out. He saw a holo screen with a man in a white suit and red hair in a prison photo. Victor only heard the name Torchwood through Kaylee's endless jabber. The screen vanished and a blonde haired woman appeared. "Welcome to Beacon." She proclaimed.

Victor stood up as the air ship flew closer to the school. Victor was a large guy, standing nearly two feet over every other person. He looked down on Kaylee, whose mouth was agape. "You are seriously huge!" She proclaimed. "How have you not wrestled a Beowulf yet? You might even be able to wrestle an Ursa to the ground! You are probably really strong!" Victor laughed and replied "Haven't wrestled and Ursa, but I did stop a Bristleback spin with my bare hands."

"Really?"

"Not really. It was a joke. Let's get going. We have a new school to see friend."

"You think we're friends!"

"Once I learn how to tune you out, we'll be the best of friends."

Kaylee squealed again and the two walked off the air ship towards their new school.


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

Chapter 2: Beacon

Victor stepped off the airship with his new friend, Kaylee-Ann. She talked a little more than he would have liked, but beggars couldn't be choosers. The same blonde kid ran out of the air ship and threw up in the trash can. "How is he supposed to fight monsters when he can't even hold down his lunch?" Victor thought as he walked by the kid. He had to stop and observe the massive school that stood before him.

"Never thought I would be here." He thought. "This is so cool!" Kaylee cheered. "I can't believe we are actually here right now!" She continued talking, but he learned to tune her out and saw a small girl in a red hood fall over and into another girl's luggage. The white haired girl proceeded to scream at the hooded girl about something and Victor walked over to end it. He was nearly to them when he noticed the white haired girl shaking a bottle of dust at the hooded girl, who looked like she was going to sneeze.

Victor stopped as the hooded girl sneezed and caused a small elemental explosion. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl barked. "I'm really really sorry." The hooded girl apologized.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Victor had heard enough from this girl and walked over to her. He stood at her side as she yelled and proclaimed "I think you should stop now." She turned to him, ignoring his size and barked "And who do you think you are?!"

"I'm the guy standing nearly three feet over you and could crush you without a thought, and who exactly are you to be screaming at this small girl here?"

"I am Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because she's the eris to the Schnee Corporation." A female voce proclaimed. Victor looked around and instantly fell in love with the girl, no, the woman that was approaching them. She had long black hair with a bow at the top of her hair. Her yellow eyes looked like small suns to Victor. "One of the largest energy producers in the world." The woman continued.

"I know them!" Kaylee proclaimed. "Finally!" Weiss proclaimed. "Some recognition!" She looked to the hooded girl like she was supposed to know who Weiss was. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired woman continued.

"How dare… the nerve…" Weiss growled, unable to form a coherent sentence. She snatched a bottle of dust from the woman's hands and stormed off. She turned and started to leave and Victor simply stood there and watched her walk away. "Let's go find out where we're supposed to go!" Kaylee-Ann proclaimed as she took Victor's hand and tried to pull him away. Instead, Victor started pulling Kaylee as he went after the woman he had just met.

"I have to at least learn her name." Victor thought as he went off after her. He could hear Kaylee-Ann protesting, but he ignored her and finally caught up to the woman. She turned and looked at him with her gorgeous yellow eyes, causing his train of thought to derail and crash. "Can I help you with something" She questioned. Victor opened his mouth, but struggled to find the words he was looking for.

"What are we doing right now?" Kaylee-Ann questioned. "Victor!" He blurted, surprising everyone. "What?" The woman questioned.

"My name is Victor."

He held out his hand awkwardly and hoped that he didn't royally screw this chance up. The woman smiled and shook his hand. "Blake." She introduced. "Blake Belladonna." Victor was glad that he was wearing his mask, because he was smiling like an idiot. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Blake Belladonna." Victor proclaimed as calmly as he could.

"You can let go of my hand now."

He didn't realize that he was still holding her hand and immediately let go. "Sorry about that." Victor apologized as he rubbed his hand against his pants. Blake laughed as Kaylee-Ann cleared her throat. "Right!" Victor proclaimed. "This is my friend Kaylee-Ann." The two shook hands and Kaylee-Ann proclaimed "It is awesome to meet you! And great how you took that Weiss girl down a peg because she seemed really mean. We, well, I didn't mean to follow you but Victor seemed intent on talking to you since he dragged me all the way here."

Victor just wanted to stop her from talking because of the last part she said. "Well it is nice to meet you both." Blake proclaimed. "We should be going. We have a meeting to get to." She turned and started walking towards the school. "Why exactly did we run after her for?" Kaylee-Ann questioned. "I just wanted to learn her name." Victor proclaimed as he continued to watch Blake walk away.

"To learn her name? That was it?"

"Yes."

"Someone has a crush!"

"What!? No…"

"Yes you do! You have a crush on Blake!"

"Shut up. Let's get going."

He started towards the school as she practically sung "Big ol' Victor has a big ol' crush on little ol' Blake!" He groaned "Can you please stop singing that song out loud?"

"Embarrassed you big ol' teddy bear? It's natural for a guy to like a girl."

"I know, but you don't need to advertise it. I kinda want to keep a tough guy reputation."

"Whatever you say, Teddy Bear."

"Is that seriously going to be my new nickname from you?"

"Yes it is Teddy Bear. It's because you may be a big imposing guy, but you are just a big softy on the inside."

"Just kill me now."

"You should show Blake your soft side! Girls like sensitive guys!"

"I would rather not do that."

"Come one!"

"This is going to be a long four years."


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Students

Chapter 3: The Other Students

Victor walked with Blake and Kaylee-Ann as the traversed the massive school. Victor couldn't help but stare at Blake, he thought she was beautiful almost like a goddess. Kaylee-Ann walked next to him and whispered "Talk to her." Victor replied "What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell her you think she's pretty."

"What!? I'm not going to do that!"

"So you don't think she's pretty?"

"I think she's beautiful, but I can't just tell her that."

"Then what are you going to do? Just sit there and stare at her like an idiot?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet in my plans."

Kaylee-Ann rolled her eyes and whispered "You kill monsters and yet you can't talk to a girl?" Victor hissed "Shut up! I know I'm complicated about this." Blake proclaimed "You two know that I can hear you, right?" Victor felt his face light up like a Christmas tree with embarrassment. "And thank you for the compliment Victor." Blake replied with a smile.

Victor stuttered as he tried to find the right words. "I think we're here." Blake stated as they walked through a massive door. It looked like a grand hall with a ton of students walking around. Victor was going to say something to Blake, but she vanished into the crowd. He dropped his head and sighed "Kay's right. I can fight monsters but I'm having trouble talking to a girl."

"Cheer up Teddy Bear! Someday you'll be able to build up the courage to talk to her!"

"Thanks for the pick-me-up, Kay."

"You gave me a nickname! This is so cool! We are going to be the best of friends and go hunting monsters and go shopping!"

Victor groaned and dragged his hand down his mask from his forehead. "Great." He groaned in his head. "I got her going again." He started looking around to observe any other people in the hall until someone tackled him from behind. Or attempted to at least since he was so big, he barely budged. He reached behind him and grabbed the person by their collar.

He threw them over his shoulder and slammed them on the ground. The kid was probably a foot shorter than Victor and had a decent build. He had brown skin and curly black hair on his head. He was wearing a red shirt with a black plate on the front of it. He shot up and tried to tackle Victor again, but only crashed against his stomach.

Victor raised his hands in the air and locked his hands together. He planned on slamming his hands down on the guy who was attacking him, but someone jumped on his back and tried to bring him down. Victor grabbed the new attacker and dropped them on top of the first. This one was the same size as the first but not as well built. He had short brown hair and a very light mustache.

His shirt was grey and had no real armor to it other than the plate on his left shoulder. "What the hell are you two doing?" Victor growled as he took a fighting stance. "We made a deal." The brown kid asked. "Whoever takes down the biggest guy first is the better fighter." The white kid finished. "One problem with that." Victor grumbled.

"What?"

"You have to bring me down."

The two of them charged him, but he caught them both in head locks. "Who's going down now?" Victor laughed. He held them until there was a tapping sound over the P.A. system. Victor looked around to see a stage with the director of the school, Professor Ozpin. "I'll… keep this brief." He started. "You have come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate you lives to the protection of the people."

Not exactly the reason he planned on becoming a huntsman, but it was close enough for Victor. "But I look amongst you… and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Professor Ozpin continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but the time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take this first step." Professor Ozpin stepped away from the mic and walked away. "Well that was weird." Kay grumbled. "Seriously." Victor agreed as he felt the two under his grip struggle. "Who are you two anyway?"

"I'm Rexian." The black kid introduced. "Trevor." The white kid introduced. "Well it is nice to meet you both." Victor proclaimed. "Now goodnight." He cracked the two's skulls together and they fell to the ground knocked out cold. They gathered in another hall and spread out bed rolls for the night.

Victor sat on his bed roll, reading a book as Rexian and Trevor continuously attempted to take him down and Kay tried to talk his ear off. He finished his book, closing it with a sigh. Kay stopped and questioned "What's wrong Teddy Bear?" Victor answered between tackles "I just finished my book. Now I really don't have anything to do. Other than get tackled by these guys."

"Why not go borrow a book from Blake? She has a ton of books that she would probably let you borrow."

Victor looked over at Blake, who was reading by candlelight in her black long sleeve pajamas. The way the light danced off of her just mystified him. "You are going to have to talk to her if you ever want to date her." Kay pointed out. Victor built up his courage and stood up, letting Rexian and Trevor crash into each other. He walked over to her as the hooded girl from before and a blonde girl walked over to her as well.

"My name's Ruby." The hooded girl introduced. "But you can just call me crater… actually you can just call me Ruby." Blake responded "Okay. I'm Blake and the big guy behind you is Victor." Ruby and the blonde girl turned around and looked up at Victor. "You're the girl that blew up today." Victor chuckled. "Yeah, that's me." Ruby sighed.

"Don't sweat it small fry. Stuff happens."

"Right. Nice to meet you Victor. I'm Ruby and this is my sister, Yang."

Yang exclaimed "Nice to meet you!" Victor shook her hand and replied "Likewise, if you'll excuse me, I would like to talk to Blake." The two stepped aside and Blake looked up at him with her beautiful yellow eyes. He opened his mouth but was having trouble finding the words. "Is this going to be a regular thing where we and try and talk but you just stand there and stare at me?" She chuckled.

"I just finished my book and I would like to read another one. I see you have a good number of books and I would like to borrow one. You can take mine as collateral."

"Sure."

He handed her his book and the two held the book as they stared into each other's eyes. Victor pulled away and grabbed any book he could find. "Th-th-thanks." Victor stammered as he stood back up. "Not a problem." Blake replied as she set his book in her lap. "What are you reading?" Ruby asked Blake.

"It's about a man with two souls. Both trying to fight for control."

"I love books. Yang used to read to me when we were little. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will."

"But sometimes a happy ending isn't what we get." Victor grumbled. "Sometimes the happy ending is lost." He realized that he said that out loud and noticed that they were all staring at him. "Do you really think that?" Ruby questioned.

"Not really, but there is always a chance for a happy ending. Isn't that why we exist?"

"Right, to give people their happy endings."

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you all. Goodnight Ruby, Yang."

He looked to Blake, who was staring at him with a smile. "Goodnight, Blake." He managed to get out. "Goodnight Victor." She proclaimed as she returned to her book. He walked back to his bed roll and laid down. "That looked like it went well." Kay proclaimed.

"It did. I think she likes me too."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. I'm going to call it a night."

He pulled his blanket over himself and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
